What Comes Around Goes Around
by in1000wordsorless
Summary: 10 year-old Dick gets sick. Daddy Bruce to the rescue! Thanks for the reviews and thanks to bloodyhell95 for the new name!


Bruce looked over at the 10-year-old picking around at his dinner. Spaghetti was usually one of Dick's favorite dinners, but he had barely even had two bites of it tonight.

"Don't just push your food around Dick. Eat up, or you won't get to eat dessert."

Dick merely shrugged.

"You also can't watch a movie tonight if you don't eat almost all of your food. You didn't even put a lot on your plate."

"Oh well."

Bruce was running out of ideas. Dick wasn't allowed to do much on school nights.

"I was thinking of letting you go out on patrol with me tonight, if you were good and ate at least half of your dinner."

"Fine." He lazily started eating his pasta. Dick looked tired, and his head was only up because his arm was holding it there.

He finished a little under half his food and looked up at Bruce, his eyes asking if he was done. Bruce thought Dick looked a little pale, but he just pushed the thought to the back of his head as he let the boy go. Alfred cleared the table as Bruce went up to his study to do some work before getting Dick and patrolling the city. After finishing his work, he looked at the clock. 8:47. Bruce usually didn't go out on patrol until at least 11, but seeing how it was a school night, and Dick was coming along tonight, he would make an exception. He knocked on his son's door, but got no answer. He slowly opened the door to see Dick sleeping at his desk. Bruce picked him up and tucked him into bed. Maybe Dick could come patrol with him tomorrow.

…

Dick woke up feeling horrible. His head was pulsating in pain, and he was regretting eating his pasta. A wave of nausea overcame him and he bolted out of his bed. He slid into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. He tried to get up, but he slipped on the sheets wrapped around his body. He managed to untangle himself and get back to his bed. He tried to go back to sleep, but his stomach wouldn't let him. Now he was REALLY regretting eating his food.

…

"Master Dick. It is already 7:55. It's time to get up." Alfred stated as he looked up towards Dick's room.

Bruce was walking down the stairs when he heard Alfred yelling to Dick.

"Why isn't Dick down here yet?" Bruce questioned.

"I don't know. I don't understand why he is so late today. I better go up there." Alfred started walking up the steps, but Bruce stopped him.

"I'll get him Alfred." He ran up the steps and knocked on Dick's door.

"Dick. It's time to wake up. You have to be at school in half an hour."

Receiving no response, Bruce walked into the room, but saw that the bed was empty. Dick's pillow and some sheets were missing as well. He walked in and stopped when he looked in the bathroom. Dick was sleeping on the floor next to the toilet. He was pale and he had some vomit on the side of his cheek. Bruce picked him up off the floor and sat him on the counter of the bathroom sink. Bruce washed his son's pale face. He felt Dick's forehead. He was burning up. He put a thermometer in Dick's mouth and carried him to his bed. The poor boy was shivering and sweating, and he couldn't keep his eyes open. Bruce looked at the thermometer. 102˚. Dick moaned and looked up at Bruce.

"You didn't take me on patrol." Dick joked.

Bruce chuckled. "Maybe if you rest up today, you can come tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Dick was already back to sleep. Bruce was about to leave and go to work, but he just couldn't get himself to go. He went down to Alfred to call Dick and himself out for the day.

…..

Dick spent the day sleeping and watching movies with Bruce. When he woke up in the evening, he was feeling great. He could smell something delicious cooking downstairs. He ran down the stairs to find Alfred cooking vegetable beef barley soup. Alfred smiled seeing that the young boy was looking much better.

"Do you want some Master Dick?"

"Mmhmm." Dick eagerly took a bowl of the soup. Bruce walked in and was happy to see Dick eating his soup gleefully.

"Someone's looking much better."

Dick looked up at Bruce and smiled. "You wanna bowl?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry. I don't know why. "

"Come here." Bruce walked over to him. Dick stood on his chair and felt Bruce's forehead.

"You're warm. Maybe you caught what I got." Dick giggled.

"I don't think so Dick. Anyway I have work I need to do, so maybe I'll eat later.

An hour after Bruce went up to his study, Dick went in to see what he was doing. Bruce was sleeping in his chair, his head on the desk. Dick walked took a blanket off a different chair and draped it over Bruce. He knew Bruce defiantly wouldn't be at work tomorrow.

...

if anyone has a better name for this story, PLEASE SHARE! thanks for readin! i know the ending and some things in the middle are probably bad, but its like one in the morning. please review! (:


End file.
